


A Deadly Predator

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Gags, Het, Kidnapped, Murder, One-Shot, Torture, Vampires, Violence, prisoner, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She corners her prey in the darkened alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is it everyone. My final [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) drabble. The challenge for the final round was to write a story based on a fanfiction cliché and was chosen for me by my fellow finalist [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brentdax)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brentdax)**brentdax**. I had way too much fun writing this, and once I have some more free time I fully intend to expand it into a full length piece:)

**Title:** A Deadly Predator  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** AU, Violence, Vampirism, Major Character Death  
 **Summary:** She corners her prey in the darkened alley.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/? You'll see:)  
 **Word Count:** 486  
 **Author's Note:** Well this is it everyone. My final [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) drabble. The challenge for the final round was to write a story based on a fanfiction cliché and was chosen for me by my fellow finalist [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brentdax)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brentdax)**brentdax**. I had way too much fun writing this, and once I have some more free time I fully intend to expand it into a full length piece:)

The drabble and my final standings in the contest can be found below the cut. Thanks so much to all my friends here who have been reading all my weekly contributions. You all are the best!

  
A Deadly Predator

  
Her stiletto heels click softly on the pavement as she corners her prey in the darkened alley. He turns at the sound, his wand ready, and she reveals herself by stepping forward into a narrow patch of light.

"Hello, Draco," she says softly.

He looks at her with trepidation, maintaining his aim with a steady hand. "Where have you been, Granger?"

Hermione smiles at the question. "Not far."

"You know that Potter and Weasley have been searching desperately for months?"

"Yes," she replies casually, looking deep into his eyes. "But they'll find me when I'm ready to be found."

"And when will that be?" he asks as he meets her gaze; sealing his fate.

A predatory smile graces Hermione's lips and with a compulsion similar to the Imperius Curse, Draco lowers his wand. She moves swiftly and knocks him unconscious with a single blow. As he crumples to the ground she answers him softly, "Soon."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Hermione trails her fingers lightly across his exposed chest, and delights in the fear emulating from her prey. Draco Malfoy is at her mercy; his arms are chained high above his head, his feet secured to the floor of the dark dungeon cell. He grunts angrily at her through his gag, as she licks at the throbbing vein in his neck.

She ignores his muffled protest and sinks her teeth into the vulnerable skin, savoring the flavor of the pure, magical blood that Draco has always prized. He falls into a trance and she drains him nearly dry before opening up the vein at her wrist. The gag disappears with a silent spell and she raises the wound to his lips.

Staring into the dimming light of his silver eyes she commands, "Drink."

Draco does.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Hermione pours three drops of the potion on his tongue as her victim opens his eyes. Looking at him critically she asks, "How do you feel?"

"Strong," he answers as he pulls against the chains. "Powerful."

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione whispers and a terrifying smile illuminates her face. Before he has time to realize what is happening, she plunges the stake deep into his heart. She laughs as he crumbles to dust, and walks away. The tests are finally over.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Hermione corners them in the same dark alley where she captured Draco. They are alone, as she knew they would be. They are searching for her and now she can finally approach them; her lovers, her soul mates. She hid from them for months because she knew she was still too inexperienced with the procedure. It tore her heart, but Hermione refused to chance it, because she wants to recreate them as her equals, not as mindless drones.

Their wands fly from their hands and as Harry and Ron face their attacker, Hermione steps into the light.

"Hermione?" they ask as they look at her with wonder.

"Hello boys," she said with a smile. "Miss me?"


End file.
